


Miroir souterrain

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Poésie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Aussi disponible sur : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620168226682322944/miroir-souterrain-arrow25-us-movie-2019
Relationships: Adelaide Wilson & Red (Us Movie 2019)
Kudos: 1





	Miroir souterrain

Miroir souterrain,  
Deux enfants,  
Si semblables et si différents.

Miroir souterrain,  
Des milliards de lapins,  
Son sang sur ses mains.

Miroir souterrain,  
Elle est toi, tu es elle,  
La même peur, la même haine.

Si iels savaient te regarderaient-ils autrement ?  
Tout a basculé, le jour où tu es devenu cet enfant.

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible sur : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620168226682322944/miroir-souterrain-arrow25-us-movie-2019


End file.
